harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne Greengrass
- Daphne takes her O.W.L.s the same year as Harry Potter, so she must have been born 1979 or 1980 to also have been sorted in 1991. Great Britain or IrelandWorld 8 July 2000 South West News Service interview |blood = Pure-blood , Epilogue - Daphne's nephew, Scorpius, was described as pure-blood by Ron Weasley indicating that Daphne and her sister Astoria were born into a pure-blood family. - Daphne Greengrass (then named Queenie Greengrass) is listed as pure-blood and Slytherin in the hand-drawn list of students in Harry Potter's year shown by J. K. Rowling in the documentary. |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Female |family = *Astoria Malfoy (sister) † *Draco Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Scorpius Malfoy (nephew) *Unnamed ancestor |house = Slytherin"Rowling Answers 10 Questions About Harry" from TIME |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin |theme = slytherin |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = y |hidea = }}Daphne Greengrass (b. 1979/1980) was a British pure-blood witch and a member of the Greengrass family, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. Biography Early life Daphne Greengrass was born to pure-blood wizarding parents in 1979 or 1980. She had at least one sibling, a sister, Astoria, who was two years younger than her.24 December 2007 PotterCast interview with J. K. Rowling The Greengrass sisters were raised to believe in the ideals of pure-blood supremacy. Their family was one of the oldest, "truest" pure-blood families in Britain, and were counted among the Sacred Twenty-Eight. One of the sisters' distant ancestors was cursed with a blood malediction, which resurfaced in Astoria. It is unknown whether Daphne suffered from the same condition as her younger sister. Hogwarts years On 1 September 1991, Daphne began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. During her school years, Daphne was part of Pansy Parkinson's "gang" of Slytherin girls. She took her O.W.L.s in 1996 at the same time as Hermione Granger. The following school year, she was not one of the selected students who advanced to N.E.W.T.-level Potions, and thus she evidently failed to achieve the required grade or did not find continuing on to N.E.W.T. Potions worthwhile. It is unknown if she was present during the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998 and led from the Great Hall by Filch, along with her fellow Slytherins. Later life Daphne's younger sister Astoria eventually married Draco Malfoy, a fellow Slytherin in the same year as Daphne at Hogwarts. She had a nephew, Scorpius, by this marriage. It is currently unknown whether Daphne herself ever married or had any children of her own. In the summer of 2019, Daphne lost Astoria to the blood curse. Etymology The name Daphne means "Laurel" in Greek. It is derived from the nymph in Greek mythology, who was pursued by the god Apollo. She prayed to her father, the river god Peneus, to change her body in order to escape the love-struck Apollo and Peneus then transformed her into the laurel tree, which Apollo then claimed as one of his sacred symbols. In Ancient Greece, a wreath of laurels was given as a prize and considered a symbol of prosperity, fame, and victory. http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Daphne_and_Apollo Daphne is also the name of a plant noted for its fragrant flower, but for also being wholly poisonous. Behind the scenes *Based on a list of students revealed by J.K. Rowling in , Daphne's first name may have originally been "Queenie." . Eventually, another character would be named Queenie based on the original name. *This individual is often said to have played Daphne Greengrass in the films, but there has been no link established. In fact, Daphne's blond-haired blue-eyed appearance originates from fanon. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Daphne Greengrass es:Daphne Greengrass fr:Daphné Greengrass pl:Dafne Greengrass ru:Дафна Гринграсс Category:20th century births Category:British individuals Category:Females Daphne Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards